Ros Roug
by KairiHyugaKuchiki
Summary: Just a simple story about Grimmjow having a crush on a florist with green eyes.
1. Chapter 1: Flowers Please

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Kairi-Chan's Warning: Contains yaoi, or shounen-ai moments. (They're also badly written, not good at this kind of writing.)

Inspired by; well I don't really remember the title; only the flowers shop part. Help?

Rating: PG-13 maybe T cause of Grimmjow and Nnoitra's potty mouth.

Chapter 1

Flowers Please

_'Stupid Nnoitra,'_ the teal haired man cursed as he walked to a flower shop, _'Come on, why can't he get his own stupid flowers?'_

"Oi!" yelled a slim figure from a distance.

"What!" yelled a blue haired man, clearly annoyed at the slim figured for some reason.

"Aww don't act like that." said the slim figure as he walked to a stop in front of the blue haired man.

"I can and I will." barked the shorter of the two.

"Fine, fine." agreed the slimmer of the two, borely.

"Whatever; anyways what the _hell_ do you want?" asked the teal eyed man, annoyed.

"What makes you think I want anything?" asked the taller of the two innocently.

"Why else are you here? To pay the money you own me?" barked the blue haired man.

"Hey! I said I'll pay you next week." said the slim figure.

"Hell you will, you been saying that since last year." said the teal eyes man getting more annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever man." The slim figure paused for a moment and then continued, "Hey, Grimmjow, I have a favor."

* * *

While the blue haired man was going over earlier events; and he was so lost is thought that he bumped into a flower pot.

"Oh shit!" yelled Grimmjow, when he barely caught the flower pot.

"Are you alright sir?" asked a voice from behind him, when he started to put the flower pot back to its place. Which the voice startled him.

Just before he could let go of the flower pot; he accidently let go too fast and the flower pot broke, as soon as it met contact with the ground.

"Shit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" yelled Grimmjow at the person who was behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have startled you sir." apologize the person from behind him.

"Whatever." Grimmjow said as he looked at the shop's sign.

_'Ros Roug?'_ read Grimmjow, _'Oh hell this is the place.'_ thought Grimmjow as he took out a piece of paper with the store's name on it.

"Excuse me sir, are you here to pick up something?" asked the person, still behind Grimmjow.

"Yeah, I came here to put an order made by Nnoitra Jirgura."

"Oh yes. Please follow me." said the young employee as he walked ahead of Grimmjow.

"Whatever." Grimmjow mumbled as he started to walk behind the young employee.

The shop was well kept was Grimmjow's first reaction upon seeing the shop. But then again, this is his first time going into a flower shop; so maybe every flower shop was like this. He didn't know; but what caught his eye was the employee.

Grimmjow was just standing behind the counter, looking around when the employee came back with Nnoitra's order.

He had raven black hair and pale skin. But what caught most of his attention were his big, green eyes. Grimmjow has never seen a shade of green like that before.

_'Maybe they're contacts.'_ Grimmjow thought, _'No one in hell can anyone have green eyes like that, even if they were natural blond.'_

"Is this all sir?" asked the green eyed employee.

"Yeah, how much is this going to be?" asked Grimmjow looking down at Nnoitra's order. _'Nnoitra is sure is getting soft.'_ Grimmjow smirked.

"1901.20 yen." The green employee said flatly.

_'Some customer service.'_ Grimmjow thought as he paid for the flowers.

* * *

"Hey, fuckwad!" Grimmjow yelled at Nnoitra who was sleeping under a park bench. _'Idiot.'_

"Hey, not so loud." complained Nnoitra as he hit his on the bench.

"Are you high or something?" asked Grimmjow as Nnoitra got up to get his _'flowers.'_

"Yeah, and I don't need the flowers anymore." Nnoitra admitted.

"Nel dumped you?" Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Hey it's not funny!" barked Nnoitra.

"Okay okay it isn't." Grimmjow agreed and got deep into thought.

"What?" asked Nnoitra after a moment of silence.

"You own me over 4,000 yen." Grimmjow smirked as he walked away.

"I said next week!!" yelled Nnoitra from a distance.

* * *

_'Ugh, why can't I stop thinking of him?'_ Grimmjow cursed at himself while he was taking a walk.

It been a week since he first saw the green eyed employee; and he's been in every waking thought of Grimmjow's. So much so, that Grimmjow has finally decided to drop by the flower shop, to hopefully put things right again.

Much to his disappointment, the green eyed employee was nowhere to be seen. But Grimmjow decided to check it out, maybe he'll be coming in from break or something.

_'Hmmm, blue and green roses? Now that's something new.'_ Grimmjow thought as he stopped in front of the rose section.

"Hey Grimmjow is that you?" asked a famine voice from behind him. This made him jump.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you?" asked the famine voice as she got in front of Grimmjow.

"Nel?! What are you doing here?" asked Grimmjow. _'Oh, great, someone I know seen me walked into a flower shop. Reputation ruined.'_

"I should be the one asking you that." Nel paused, remembering that Grimmjow won't answer anything, unless you answer him first, "I work here by the way."

_'No wonder that ass didn't come here himself.'_ Grimmjow thought.

"Hey Grimmjow did you hear me?" Nel complained, when Grimmjow didn't answer her question from earlier.

"Um, yeah."

"Then answer me." Nel ordered.

Nel may be kind but if she wanted to know something; she'll push the subject until she gets her answer. Unless it was too personal, then she wouldn't push it any further.

"I just wandered in here." Grimmjow said. Hoping that she would buy it but despite her voice and appearance, she's actually the smartest person Grimmjow knows. And despite Grimmjow appearance; he knows a lot of 'stuck ups'. Stuck ups is smart people, in Grimmjow's language.

"Oh is that so? Are you planning to give someone some flowers by any chance?" Nel asked curious.

_'Flowers? To a girl? __**No**__. To a guy? __**Heck no!**__ To the green eyed employee. __**Hmmm,**__**maybe.**__'_

"Ne, Grimmjow are you?" Nel asked when Grimmjow turned an unusual shade of pink.

When Grimmjow didn't answer, Nel pester on, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"I don't who the heck he is. . . ." Grimmjow mumbled as he was being crushed by Nel's breast.

"Oh you don't know the person's name. And he's guy?" _'Here it comes.'_ thought Grimmjow, "Awwwww that's so sweet. How does he look like?" Nel asked. _'Well I been wrong before.'_

"Well, he has really pale skin, dark black hair, well I guess you could say he looks like a doll and. . . . . He has really big green eyes." Grimmjow explained.

"Oh, that sounds a lot like Ulquiorra." Nel mumbled as she took out her wallet to show Grimmjow a picture, "Is this him?" asked Nel.

Grimmjow took a look at the picture and nodded. It was Nel hugging the green eyed employee with some other girls and what Grimmjow believes a boy with pink hair._ 'And people thought I had weird hair.'_

"You like Ulqui-chan?" Nel sighed loudly.

"Ulqui-chan?" Grimmjow asked confused.

"Oh his name is Ulquiorra Cifer, and he's the same age as you."

_'Ulquiorra Cifer? That's a weird name, but then again; I don't have the right to talk either; considering my name, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.'_

"But sadly, I don't really know anything else about him, besides the small talk that we have sometimes." Nel admitted.

"Oh I see. . . ." Grimmjow said as he looked at the roses.

Nel hated seeing one of her friends (well her ex-boyfriend's best friend but hey he grew onto her,) so sad. And anyways she loves match making.

"Hey Grimmjow I have a plan." Nel said as she whispered the plan inside Grimmjow's ear.

* * *

'Closing time.' thought Ulquiorra as he locked up the flower shop and started heading home for the night.

Tonight Ulquiorra decided to take a short cut to his house, through an alleyway. But as he walked into the alleyway, he saw a figure with something in his/her hands.

Normally, Ulquiorra wouldn't care less, and just walk pass them. But tonight was different, as he got closer to the figure, he could see a bouquet of roses.

_'Maybe they're waiting for someone?'_ Ulquiorra thought.

But just as when, Ulquiorra was to pass the person holding the bouquet; he was grabbed by his waist and was pulled towards the person.

They were more in the light now so Ulquiorra was able see his captor more clearly. It was the person from a week ago. Blue hair, teal eyes and tanned skin.

"I been waiting for you." the blue haired mystery man said as he pulled Ulquiorra in for a kiss.

Ulquiorra's first thought was to push away from the man; since he's a complete stranger. And he was kissing him, out in public, which Ulquiorra will never do. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, since well, he enjoyed. And just as soon as it began it ended.

"These are for you." said the blue haired man as he gave the bouquet of roses to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's first thought was to refuse the flowers and go on his life, like this never happen. But the truth was, he had felt something immediately after he saw the man a week ago; though he would never admit it.

And the bouquet brought the moment together even better.

"You do like flowers, right?" asked the blue haired man, nervously. Worried that he screwed up by bringing flowers, but to his relief; Ulquiorra nodded.

"Good. To tell you the truth I don't know much how flowers are arranged." the teal eyed man admitted, "Oh, by the way, my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."

"A _lavender rose_ means _'love at first sight'_. And a _blue rose_ means _'mystery'_." Ulquiorra explained, as he looked lovingly into the bouquet.

"Well then, Nel did a pretty good job, eh Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said as he picked up Ulquiorra; bridal style.

"Which way to your house?" Grimmjow asked and Ulquiorra nodded towards his apartment, across the street.

While doing so; Ulquiorra was blushing the deepest shade of red. _'Passion'._

* * *

I'll leave what happens at Ulquiorra's home to your imagination. You sick minded people. JK. But I must say this is my first time doing fluff for this couple. Normally I just skip that. Anyways, here's a preview for the next chapter.

_"Grimmjow must you have a ribbon in my hair?"_ _"Hey you look pretty cute with it on." "Okay I understand that . . . . But must you have a ribbon there?!?!"_

or

_"Grimmjow! Let go of me this instant!" "Aww, what's wrong Ulqui-sensai? I know you like it."_

You decide.


	2. Rose Meanings

**Since some people been PM-ing me about the meaning of the roses used in the chapter 1, I decided to post most of rose meanings.**

**Red Rose**

Of course the most popular color and I also bet my money that I got working at florist shop; that you know the meaning of them as well. A red rose means deep love or passion; it also has a history of being a symbol of beauty and perfection and can also symbolize courage.

**White Rose**

White roses represent purity and innocence and can also symbolize reverence and humility. They are often used in bridal bouquets as a symbol of spiritual love, unity and new beginnings. White roses are also used in sympathy arrangements for funerals.

**Pink Rose**

Pink roses convey a message of elegance, grace and gentleness. Deep pink often signifies appreciation and gratitude while light pink signifies admiration, joy and sweetness.

**Yellow Rose**

Yellow roses symbolize friendship, happiness and warmth. Yellow roses can also convey a desire to start anew or give a relationship a second chance after a quarrel or misunderstanding.

**Orange Rose**

The bright and bold color of orange roses represents enthusiasm, energy and desire. Orange roses can also convey pride in an accomplishment or celebration of a new beginning or venture.

**Purple Rose / Lavender Rose**

Lavender or Purple Roses express the feeling of love at first sight. These unique and beautiful roses convey a sense enchantment or something magical.

**Peach Rose**

Peach Roses can convey many different sentiments such as gratitude, appreciation, admiration or sympathy. They can also convey friendship and sociability. A pale peach rose symbolizes modesty.

**Coral Rose**

Coral Roses represent desire, passion and excitement. It also says "I admire your accomplishments" and represents good fortune.

**Blue Rose**

Blue Roses symbolize mystery or something desired, but unattainable. Blue roses do not occur naturally and are artificially colored.

**Yellow Rose with Red Tips**

A yellow rose with red tips symbolizes friendship falling into love.

**More rose colors:**

**Black roses** symbolize death or loss (there is no jet black rose, but a red rose dark enough to appear black).

**Burgundy roses** symbolize unconscious, uncontrived beauty.

**Cream roses** represent richness, perfection and the best qualities.

**Gold roses** celebrate absolute achievement.

**Green roses** symbolize freshness, good health and abundance.

**That's all for now folks. If you wish to know more go to this website; .com/content/aboutflowers/flowermeanings/rose-flower-meanings. Please note; that I'm not trying to sell you anything this website just had the best definations for roses.**


End file.
